A number of known throttle controls for watercraft employ a twist-grip type of interface connected to an electronic control unit. These are found in connection with electric trolling motors. Twist of the grip controls motor speed. Typically, the grip also serves as a tiller, in which its point dictates the direction of the motor connected thereto by a tube or shaft.
More sophisticated throttle control systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,781 and 6,776,671. In each patent, the tiller/throttle grip assembly is removed from the propeller tube and setup at a remote location. In the '781 patent, the direction the propeller points is controlled by a separate lever arm with push-pull ropes/cables wrapped around a component connected to the motor tube. The motor control unit with its grip is located amidship oriented vertically. In the '671 patent, the motor control head and throttle control grip are mounted alongside the pilot's seat. The control head is mounted on a rod so that it can rotate around the axis that is in-line with the boat to actuate a linkage assembly attached to propeller tube to effect steering.
While these systems offer benefits, their use is contemplated only in connection with electric trolling motors. Furthermore, neither system offers angular adjustability of the throttle grip independent of steering control. In the '781 patent, no angular adjustability is available with the fixed unit. In the '671 patent one cannot simply adjust the angle of the grip to a desirable position while operating the boat, since to do so would set an unintended course. Moreover, trolling motors are suited only for driving a small boat at a speed of a few knots/mph, and in calm water. The inventor hereof has appreciated the benefits of a throttle grip type system for use in a vastly different context. Particularly, the present invention finds use in high power speedboats as a means of control for the primary source of propulsion. Benefits and advantages of the current system are elaborated upon below.